


I found a love for me

by bleulily (winterfells)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, minor adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/pseuds/bleulily
Summary: Lance snickered and placed a quick, but very soft kiss on Keith’s lips. He turned to look at the sky, its beautiful blue hues turning into a soft shade of pink and orange. “It’s a beautiful evening today, let’s make the most of it.”





	I found a love for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatnipPacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipPacket/gifts).



> My friend Selena and I decided to do a little exchange to comfort each other after s7, so basically this is the most indulgent thing in the world.
> 
> Special thanks to [ Noelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericHero/pseuds/GenericHero) who helped me beta-read this.
> 
> Title comes from Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

Keith stared out at the horizon. It was a lovely morning in Varadero, the kind of mornings Lance loved and cherished. Many times before, Keith had spent his days at the beach sunbathing with him, throwing himself into the ocean to enjoy the feeling of fresh water running against him. Keith and Lance made a thousand memories on that beach, some of sweet kisses, of late night conversations -- the kind of memories that would live in his heart forever.

It didn’t take long for Lance to convince to Keith to get married in Varadero. The whole idea seemed like a dream, and it filled Lance with so much happiness that Keith could barely imagine saying no to those beautiful blue eyes.

“It’s almost like greater forces wanted this day to be perfect for you two,” Krolia said softly. She had been standing behind Keith under the archway. She was smiling at him fondly, proudly. “I don’t think I’ve seen a day so beautiful here on Earth before.”

Keith nodded, a small smile forming on his lips too. He had imagined this day in his head many times before, but he never imagined it would be so perfect, let alone that he would have his mother accompanying him -- sharing her love and support to him.

“I know you’re a little nervous,” she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “But I promise it will all work out.”

Keith’s eyes shifted towards the crowd. It was true that he was a little nervous, but not at the idea of marriage, but rather by having so many eyes set on him. Keith was aware of Lance having a big family, as well as numerous friends he wanted to invite. Lance had always longed for a big wedding, the kind that would be memorable to all the guests, and Keith was happy to indulge him. But there were several guests Keith didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure of how he felt about speaking in front of so many unknown faces.

However, his anxiety eased up as he noticed Shiro and Adam walking towards them, hand in hand, and with the two brightest smiles plastered on their faces. They’d been the first two people Keith had sent an invitation to, his older brother and one of his closest friends -- his mentors and inspiration. Keith remembered Shiro and Adam’s wedding almost as if it had been yesterday, the loud music and the dancing, they way Lance had whispered to his ear that he felt the same way. It had been almost four years since then, but Keith couldn’t forget a single detail.

“Are you ready to take this step into your new life?” Adam asked, grinning. He and Shiro took it upon themselves to tease Keith mercilessly from the moment they’d figured Keith’s feelings for Lance, but in that moment, Keith knew it was more than just teasing, but also support and pride coming from Adam’s words.

“I think I am,” Keith admitted, his eyes shifting from Adam to Shiro, who was grinning along with his husband. Neither of them said it, but Keith knew very well that Shiro was the proudest. “It’s definitely more thrilling than the idea of having to take your brother’s place and lead a big mecha robot to save the universe.”

“You’re doing a great job, kiddo,” Shiro stated, his hand quickly running up to mess with Keith’s hair. Keith shoved Shiro’s hand away, but a little smile took a place on his lips.

“Don’t ruin my hair, I’m trying to get married.”

Shiro snorted and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, the same way Krolia had done earlier. “Then I’m glad you’re ready, because I just saw your groom on the way here and he’s ready to take your breath away.”

Keith’s eyes widened, and he felt his stomach twist in anticipation. Shiro gave him a small salute and Adam winked at him before the two of them took their place behind Krolia as his groomsmen. He heard them share greetings and happy wishes, but he was now too focused on the idea of marrying Lance in only a few minutes.

It didn’t take long for Lance to arrive, one of his arms entwined to his father’s. He was smiling brightly, looking like the sun that set above them. He was wearing a light grey tuxedo that contrasted Keith’s black one, a few details in blue decorating it. He looked so beautiful Keith’s breath caught, and for a moment, Keith noticed his eyes were stinging as though he was about to cry.

Lance exchanged a few words with his father before taking his place in front of Keith. Keith knew they were surrounded by plenty of guests, but for a moment, as they stared at each other, violet eyes locked with blue, he felt as though it was only the two of them, and the rest of the world didn’t matter.

“You look very handsome today,” Lance whispered.

“You too.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
“Thank you,” Keith said. He gave Lance’s cousins the most sincere smile as they showered him in congratulations.

The three of them nodded at him before parting ways, each of them excitedly whispering about how happy they were to have a new member in their family. Keith looked down at the floor, their words fluttering in his chest. He knew Lance’s family had grown fond of him, and Keith got along with Lance’s cousins well since Lance introduced them to each other, but it hadn’t dawned on him until that moment that they were now his family too.

He grinned and moved a hand to his forehead, an old habit for whenever he felt happily overwhelmed. He felt his face turn hot, but he wasn’t embarrassed despite himself. Most of the people walking around him were Lance’s family and his own friends, so he didn’t care.

Keith’s eyes roamed around the room, searching for his groom. There was so much he wanted to share with Lance about his experience that evening, and although he knew they had the rest of their lives to do that, Keith wanted to be with him in that moment -- to feel the touch of his hand against his cheek, to see his smile, to get a taste of his lips. They had spent a lot of time together today, welcoming their guests and stealing kisses from the other every now and then, but it wasn’t enough, not today.

“Are you searching for my son?” a voice asked behind him. Keith turned to find Lance’s mother watching him, the same warm look she gave him whenever Lance asked him to dine with Lance and his family on her face. “He’s currently chatting with Hunk’s mothers, they wanted to congratulate him and give him his best wishes, but you know how talkative they can be.”

Keith nodded. “They’ve always been very fond of him.”

Lance’s mother smiled at him then, and she placed her hands around Keith’s cheeks, squishing them, a gesture she would often do with Lance. Keith tried not to laugh at it. “I’m very proud of both of you boys. I know I’ve been saying this ever since you announced your engagement, but I can’t help but feel so happy to have you as part of my family, to have you as a new son. You make Lance so happy, and I know he makes you feel the same way.”

Keith’s eyes softened and he gave her a small nod. “He really does.”

“I remember the first time he told us about you. We were having dinner together, and he kept talking about this talented boy from his class with so much fondness. From that moment I knew this boy wouldn’t leave his mind, and I’m glad to know I wasn’t wrong.”

Keith felt his heart flip and he smiled at the floor. He knew Lance had a crush on him since the Garrison, and though Lance had told him all sort of stories about how he was pining, they always caused Keith’s heart to flutter. It was silly, but Lance was the most romantic guy he knew, and he always managed to make it all sound like the romance novels Keith liked to read.

“You two deserve this happiness,” Lance’s mom said, pulling him out of his thoughts. She placed a kiss on his forehead, taking advantage of the fact that he had his hair slicked back for the occasion.

“Thank you, Rosa,” Keith said softly. He smiled warmly at her, mimicking her expression. She was always affectionate to him and every member of her family, and Keith had learnt to love her like a second mother. It didn’t take long for Keith to realise why Lance had missed her so much when they were out in space.

“I hope I’m not interrupting something,” Lance said after clearing his throat, “But if it’s not much bother, mom, I’d like to have a moment with _my husband_.”

Lance’s words sent a thrill on Keith’s stomach, and he gave one last look to Lance’s mother before walking towards Lance. He heard her say something along the words of _“enjoy the rest of your evening”_ , but his heart was still racing at the thought of Lance’s words.

Lance took one of his hands and placed a kiss on top of it all while keeping eye contact with him. “If he’s not too busy, I’d like to take this handsome gentleman to dance with me.”

Keith snorted, his eyes rolling at Lance’s silly request, but his lips turned into a grin and he nodded. “You know I’d love to.”

Lance’s eyes immediately widened, and his expression paralleled Keith’s. He placed an arm around Keith’s and walked them towards the little dance floor Lance’s brothers set near the ocean. Keith noticed that everyone had turned to look at them, sharing smiles like their own, but Keith wasn’t afraid of it anymore. Instead, he placed his arms around Lance’s neck without hesitation, allowing Lance to guide them around the dance floor.

“You’ve gotten better at this,” Lance said cheekily.

“It’s not like you give me much choice,” Keith replied, “You make practice this very often.”

Lance snickered and placed a quick, but very soft kiss on Keith’s lips. He turned to look at the sky, its beautiful blue hues turning into a soft shade of pink and orange. “It’s a beautiful evening today, let’s make the most of it.”

  
  


* * *

 

 Keith stared out of the window. He was very satisfied with the place Lance and he had chosen for their honeymoon. It was a beautiful planet called Ruocury, with beaches that resembled the ones on Earth as well as a little jungle Keith had found himself drawn to. It reminded him of the time Lance took him to visit Mexico, and the beauty that was Cancun.

He was pondering about going out to pick some flowers from the trees outside their window. They were a beautiful shade of blue, the same colour as Lance’s eyes, and he thought Lance would appreciate the gesture. But before Keith was able to walk out of the room, Lance came out of the shower with a new outfit he had gotten a week before their wedding. Keith had been there with him when he bought it, and although it resembled Lance’s father’s style more than Lance’s, Keith’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“You’re looking very handsome, Mr. McClain - Kogane,” Keith said, a sly grin forming on his lips.

He noticed Lance’s cheeks flushed almost immediately, never being able to handle a flirty Keith. Lance smiled at the floor, then shook his head. “I thought you said this outfit was ridiculous.”

“I was wrong,” Keith admitted, “But you’re like those models where the outfit is ugly until _you_ wear it.”

Lance giggled, and it made Keith’s stomach flip again. There was nothing Keith loved more than the ability he had to make Lance laugh. “We should probably go get some dinner. It’s getting a little late.”

Keith nodded and grabbed the jacket he left laying on their bed. They’d made plans to have dinner at one of the restaurants the little hotel where they were staying offered. The hotel, much like the planet, was beautiful, and Keith and Lance had promised each other they would explore every corner of it during their stay, the same way they had agreed to visit the beach at least once every day.

Lance walked towards Keith and clasped their hands together. Keith looked down at them before locking eyes with Lance. He was smiling softly, his eyes expressing the most romantic declarations of love. Keith’s breath caught for a moment, then he leaned in to kiss his husband. It was sweet and steady, Lance’s lips were soft and his breath had a hint of mint. Lance’s hand went up to cup Keith’s cheek for a moment before they separated, then they smiled at each other fondly again and Keith’s chest filled with warmth. He couldn’t be more thrilled to start this new chapter of his life with Lance by his side.

“Let’s go then,” Lance whispered.

“Let’s go.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed! If you ever want to gush to me about klance, you can find me on Twitter ([roymvstangs](https://twitter.com/roymvstangs)) and Tumblr ([bleulily](http://bleulily.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
